Metamorphosis
by DarkPriestessAmaya
Summary: She never expected this when she made that cursed deal. Oneshot


**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the poem at the end of this story. Read and enjoy!**

Sighing, the girl watched the doctors swarm about the patient. The patient was pale as death. His once blonde hair was faded to a soft gray. His skin wrinkled with age, his heart weak from the strain of too many battles. His chest rose faintly up and down, struggling to take the next breath of air. A tear fell down the girl's cheek, Naruto was dying. The girl fanned out her dark wings and brushed her bangs from her face. Her body quivered from grief.

"Has it really come down to this? Must I sit here and watch another one of my friends die?" She looked into the window, invisible to those inside. Naruto weakly opened his eyes and looked towards her. He smiled. '_It must be time_…' She thought to herself.

"Wait for me…I'm coming…" She could hear his whisper. She cried as she watched his eyes glaze and close themselves to her, forever. She watched as his spirit rose, smiling, and disappeared into a brilliant flash of light. He had fulfilled his dreams, lived a good life, and loved to his fullest. She hoped he would never forget her in that place that she couldn't follow. The monitor's alarms went off and the doctors tried to bring him back, but it was futile. It was his time to go. The doctors called the time, 12:59am. They 

shuffled out of the room, preparing to tell the Hokage the news. Spreading her wings, she took off and flew onto the roof.

'_How did it come to this? Why was I forced to watch my friends die? What did I do?_' Frustrated she punched the ground. Sighing she closed her eyes and remembered back twenty years ago, back when she was thirty...the day she made this cursed deal.

Flashback

"_Ugh." She grunted as she hit the tree. The tree cracked and shattered from her impact. Naruto was knocked out and his head was bleeding profusely. They had been out gathering information when two missing nin's attacked. These two missing nin's had been in the bingo books for several years. They had been travelling east towards the water country and they had settled down for the night. Then the outlaws struck. These two Shinobi had deserted their village and had been working for hire for several years. Obviously, she and Naruto were not wanted around._

"_Heh, such weaklings…" His planted a kick into her side. She coughed and blood splattered the ground. They were strong, especially if they could beat the crap out of her and Naruto like this. They had faced off Zabuza, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and no telling how many others they'd have faced and defeated. It's just that these two were different from all the others. Their chakra was seemingly unlimited and their strength unimaginable. She coughed up more blood._

'_Who…no what the hell were they? Every time I look at them…it's like I'm staring into something that's lost its soul.__' She shivered at the thought of having no soul. Another kick landed her into a huge rock. It cracked and she slid down its rough surface. Blood dripped from her mouth. Her vision was becoming more and more blurry but she stood and directed the last of her chakra in a ball and forced it towards her opponent. It hit the enemy dead-on in the chest, throwing him several feet and crashing into the tree behind him. He stared in horror as he gazed down at the empty hole in his chest. His eyes glazed over and his lifeless body slide to the ground. _

"_One…down…one…to go." Her legs collapsed and she shook from exhaustion. Looking over to the motionless form of Naruto, she cried. She couldn't protect him. She was useless. She heard the crunch of feet behind her and her head swiveled around to see the other outlaw behind her. He glared at her and landed a punch to her jaw. White dots flash across her vision and she struggled to stay conscious. She had to do something, she had to protect Naruto. The man grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off the ground. He slapped her and she felt blood drip from her nose._

"_Bitch that was my partner you just killed." He spat in her face. His eyes began to glow a dark red. Claws dug into her scalp. She closed her eyes and kicked him between the legs. That was all she could do without her chakra. He dropped her to the ground and howled. She hit the ground and darkness consumed her. Struggling to break free from _

_the darkness, she gasped as waves of pain hit her. Crying softly to herself, she didn't realize when the pain stopped. She froze when she heard a voice echo from the darkness._

"_**Do you wish power**__?" It floated towards her pained body. Her tears stopped and she looked around but saw nothing._

"_**Who the hell are you**__?" She rasped out. Her throat dried and crack from the battle._

"_**Do you wish power… to save the one you hold so dear to you**__?" Naruto flash in her mind and she began to cry. She wanted to save him. To be able to do that…she'd do anything._

"_**Yes…I'd do anything to save him**__!" She said, barely above a whisper._

"_**Then you will become mine. I will give you the power to defeat these demon vessels…on one condition…**__" It floated and surrounded her. She really had no choice. It was either this or she would die. _

"_**Name it."**__ She whispered it now. She could feel her consciousness begin to weaken, her body trying to die._

"_**You shall watch the ones dear to you. You shall watch them live their lives, grow old and then die. You will be like a guardian angel of sorts. They will not be able to see you until the moment of their deaths and so you shall be dead to the world. Once you have laid witness to all of their deaths then shall you join your place beside me. There is one good thing though. With the power that I will bestow upon you, you will be able to save them in battle- but only once per person. Will you accept this offer?**__" His voice sounded so tranquil, so sure. She sighed._

'_As long as I can save him at this one moment, I will do this for him…for me…for everyone__.' _

"_**Yes…I…will accept your offer**__." She could feel her soul flicker in and out. Death was coming for her. Then all of a sudden a cold feeling hit her consciousness. It felt like she had been dropped into an icy lake._

"_Then the deal is made, my dear." And as soon as the cold feeling hit, a searing hot pain filled her body and her body changed and she awoke. She stood and onyx wings grew from her back and power rush threw her body. She was born anew and she glanced at the empty shell of what she used to be. She knew there was no going back. When she looked at her opponent his eyes grew wide, knowing that his death was upon him. She gathered her chakra into the palms of her hands and she threw it towards him. The power swirled around him and his piercing shriek echoed around for miles. His corpse lay in a blackened heap upon the ground. She looked at her hands and felt something akin to wonder. Rushing over to Naruto she placed her hands upon his chest and felt his heat flutter. He groaned and opened his eyes. He shot up and looked around, never noticing her hands upon his chest. He glanced around and saw straight through her it seemed and they widened as they focused upon something behind her. _

"_No…No…NOOO!" She looked behind her and saw her blackened shell. She watched him crawl over to her shell and remembered what the voice had said to her._

"_**They will not be able to see you until the moment of their deaths and so you shall be dead to the world**__…" And then she truly cried…_

End of Flashback

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She almost wished she chose to die. Then at least she could join her friends in heaven. She had to watch them die. She had to sit there and watch them suffer in their last minutes…she had to watch them take their last breaths. She watched them one by one, loathing it to her very core. Now only one stood in her way to her final peace. Flapping her wings she flew to her destination. It was kind of fitting that they die on the same night. They had been friends and enemies to the very end. Finally after her flight she stepped foot into the dark medics room. This person she knew would be the hardest to watch. Never in all her years has he lost his place in her heart. It was ironic that he was the last to die.

"Nurse, His blood pressure has dropped! His heart rate is getting out of control! We need all the help we can get." She followed the nurses to the room and laid another pale figure. His dark grey hair was hastily put into a messy braid and the dark circles under his eyes looked like someone had painted them their. He was breathing too quickly and sweat dripped down his face. Sasuke was desperately fighting for his life. She walked over to his bedside and she pushed a stray hair from his face. He might have betrayed them all at one time but he has long since repented those crimes. After he returned to Konoha, he led a great life as a Shinobi and once again joined Naruto in his battles afterwards. It was strange that he never married. Unlike Naruto who had married Hinata, Sasuke decided to never marry.

"Nurse we're losing him!" A commotion was in the air. Looking back to Sasuke, the winged woman smiled as she saw Sasuke look at her. His brows furrowed together. He reached up and a brushed his hand against her cheek. He smiled.

"Sakura…" Heart skipping she looked him in the eye.

"Sasuke…" The light died from his eyes and he died with a smile. Warmth spread through her body as she watched his soul leave his body in peace. A bright light enveloped it and she knew then. At a quarter past two, Sasuke was pronounced dead.

Flying high into the sky, Sakura was now forced to join this mysterious entity that bestowed upon her this cursed gift. Her heart ached to join the others. She had tried to end her existence herself a long time ago, when she saw Kakashi die, but she only healed and never died. So she was cursed to stay in this world. To stay where she did not wish to linger any longer… She was a dark angel, she was forever alone, and she was the very thing many feared, she was death…

…_Pain echoes through the night_

_And my tears will never stop falling_

_But my love still whispers in my darkening heart_

_Even as death comes into sight…_

**I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. It was my first try at a one-shot and I hope I did well on my first try. Tell me what you thought of it. If I made a mistake just tell me, okay? Thanks for taking the time to read it. Review please!**


End file.
